


Slowing Down

by Gokuma



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: Being Whirl's husband is not easy. Being *Whirl* is not easy. But Cyclonus, Tailgate and Whirl are doing their best.





	Slowing Down

**Author's Note:**

> After LL#25

They return from a scouting mission in contented silence. It's so good to fly with someone else again, even if you have to slow down a little bit to let the helicopter engines keep up. The joy of flight - you can't really explain that to someone who's not a flier and those who have wings understand it without words. Tailgate sleeps, strapped safely in the cockpit. The quiet whirring of his systems can be heard over the comms.

Whirl doesn't really speak - just sends some coordinates or murmurs quietly to himself; something Cyclonus has already gotten used to. They sometimes hear the same murmuring-mumbling during their recharge time: you can't miss any strange sound when you share the same - albeit big - berth. There are things you can't really do much about; sometimes you can just hold your helicopter husband so he doesn't fall off the berth. You can't be Tailgate: Tailgate hugs and whispers, Tailgate holds close, Tailgate can nuzzle Whirl's helmet and not get whacked instinctively by the flailing limbs. But Tailgate can't be you either; you understand - and endure - the meltdowns. You find and bring Whirl back. You do the arguing, you do the fighting.

 

But you never stop loving.

Never stop loving.

 

As both of you - three of you - fly over the sleeping Cybertron you feel calm and grateful.

 

It's late at night when you see the roofs of your house and land without making much noise. Talgate doesn't even wake up, so used to the sound of your engines. You send a quiet comm to Whirl and decide to stay in your alt mode for awhile. Your engines are cooling down; you watch the stars and listen into the whistle of Cybertronian wind.

Then you feel a nudge - a gentle brush of a wing against your own one and you smile to yourself:

Tailgate has rubbed off on both of you.

 

 


End file.
